


Like the Wind through a Ruined Cell

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Breddy, TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: 他还爱着他吗？Brett不知道，他说不出是，也说不出不是。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可联动前作Who Shall Put Forth on Thee

-

1

七年了。

Brett有些恍惚地抬起头。  
他看见一对海鸥轻盈地立在船舷上，以极亲密的姿态用橙色的喙相互梳理羽毛。  
海浪从远方层层涌来，清晨的阳光落在金色的沙滩上，那是最年轻的生命在亲吻着流浪了亿万年的老者。  
Brett仿佛听见大提琴恢宏的擦奏声。

七年了。

七年前挚友的婚礼上，Brett以为自己会哭，可他脸上的微笑从头到尾没有丝毫破绽。  
七年后的异国海岸边，他以为自己能平静的面对Eddy，可还没等他们中的任何一个开口说话，他的眼泪就忽地落下来。

他用七年时间逼自己放弃对Eddy的爱，可现在，他七年来每时每刻思念着却也遗忘着的人就站在他的面前，真实而刺痛。  
Brett几乎屏住了呼吸，他从面前的人眼睛里看见了自己的模样：肉体饱经沧桑、灵魂疲惫不堪。  
风在两人身侧欢快地游走着，裹挟着新鲜的、咸湿的水汽，扑在阳光的怀抱里。大海忽然躁动不安起来，白雪堆成的浪花扬起高贵的头颅，接着又极卑微地附冲下去，激起千条交错的水纹。

Eddy的目光垂下去，他发出一声几不可闻地叹息。  
Brett的双眼中仿佛盛着星星，这让Eddy想起七年前的夜晚，霓虹灯光炫彩夺目，可他只看见天空中暗淡的星辰——那些遥远的孤独的天体散发出冷漠的光晕，灼痛了他的心。

他们沉默着，没有谁打算开口。  
风吹动他们额前的碎发，垂落在身侧的衣摆也向相同的方向飘拂着——Eddy有些迫切地看着Brett，他想，至少在这一刻他们是真切地产生了联系的，在无尽的宇宙里，在广袤的海洋边，他出现在他面前，而他在无言地落泪。

Eddy感到不安了，他语无伦次地解释道：“是我问的Ray，我说能不能先别告诉你，我怕你又一声不响地跑掉。我就是想、想……”  
想见见你。  
Eddy也不知道为什么自己突然就噤了声，他还张着嘴，可就是怎么也说不出话了，于是只好重新沉默下来。

连Eddy不知所措焦虑的样子都让Brett感到熟悉，生生在这异国的天地间寻出一刹那的归属感来。可失而复得后面跟随的并不总是喜悦，况且Brett也没有真的“得到”什么东西。这感觉甚至让Brett想要逃离，就像七年前他只带着琴和VISA卡飞去威尼斯，谁也没告诉，Eddy差点报了警。  
可他一步也挪不动，他目不转睛地盯着Eddy，眼睛里的水意妨碍了他的视线，于是他抬起手仓促地擦掉了那些恼人的眼泪。  
Eddy的心缩成一团，Brett看着他的眼神太过痛切，可痛切汇聚成海洋，就变得深沉而不可见了。七年前他有幸看见了，可他不敢确认，也无法确认。

Brett从来都是他们之中更冲动的那一个，他本人知道，Eddy也知道。Eddy实际上会考虑得更加周全、理智。可润物无声感情被冲动的那个理智地藏了起来，被理智的那个当成了错觉。

七年。  
人们常说第七年是爱情要经受的第一道考验。  
可七年带给了他们什么呢？  
七年的空白、疏远和止步不前，仿佛一道无法跨越的鸿沟，横亘在两人之间。

只靠相互点赞对方的ins保持联系，Brett看见Eddy的家庭，Eddy也看见Brett的旅途。从最开始守着手机屏幕到凌晨，看见新的照片才能入睡，到每次点赞都带着无奈和酸楚，他们未曾通过别的信息。  
Eddy几乎觉得这是一种互相折磨的新花样，Brett想，折磨他们的人从来都不该是彼此。

为什么会变成这样呢？  
他们从不问，也不必问。

-

2

Brett觉得自己总归是要说点什么的，无论是敷衍的客套还是真诚的解释。可是从哪一件事开始说起呢？太多的话涌了上来，Brett想挑出确定的一句时，它们又都悄悄地溜走了。  
最终，他的喉头动了动，吐出一句最甜蜜也最苦痛的问话：

“这几年……你怎么样？”

“还好。”  
Eddy的眼神飘忽不定，他感觉自己又能发出声音了。

“……你呢？”  
话问出口他就后悔了，七年了，Brett仍像离开的那天一样，一身孑然，可那柔软的脸颊明显变得瘦削坚毅，总盈着光芒的双眼疲惫而沧桑，让他怎么也想不起来七年前偷偷爱着他的年轻的小提琴手的样子了。

可对面的人笑了笑，说还好。

当年纯粹的爱恋被时间和现实层层包裹，早看不出最开始的晶莹剔透了。  
Eddy感到心中一阵酸楚，可他说的同样不是实话，家庭固然幸福美满，可总觉得灵魂空出一块，像是留给谁的归宿，又像是悼念什么的碑。  
他常常梦到在冷风中和霓虹灯下，他们对彼此告别，梦里的Brett看起来有话要说，可他总在Brett开口的前一刻流着泪惊醒。  
有时Eddy会想，他以前大概是爱着Brett的，他们每时每刻都黏在一起，信任、习惯、依赖……所有像爱又不像爱的感觉混合在一处，比爱复杂的多，也让渗透其中的爱难以被察觉。  
直到Eddy的婚礼后，Brett突然离开他，开始独自旅行，Eddy才敢确定那些往日的点点滴滴——不经意的触碰、躲闪的眼神和亲密的动作——都意味着什么。

倒不是说后悔，毕竟重来不意味着能改变现在的境况。正因为他们是Brett和Eddy，所以他们才能同时拥有那些美好的令人心脏发疼的岁月和后来七年平淡如水的空白。

如鲠在喉。  
Brett忍不住深吸了一口气，他以为自己大半的灵魂都停留在了七年前挚友的婚礼前夜，徘徊于空荡荡的城市之间，可Eddy只是出现在他面前，数不清的情绪就如潮水般涌了出来，淹没他残存的理智。  
鱼刺卡在食道不肯滑走，多年来早已将他的五脏六腑都伤的鲜血淋漓，他只好更深更深地将之包裹起来，直到刺痛融进了血骨，成为他的一部分。

海鸥拍了拍翅膀飞向了海天交接的白线，它们的影子投在水面上，始终依偎在一起。

Brett已经不去思考Eddy是否爱他了，这个问题从七年前他乘上飞往威尼斯的航班起就没有答案了。他看着Eddy的眼睛，却读不出来那里面到底是什么意思。  
他们本该默契如初的。  
Brett苦笑着，Eddy来找他做什么呢？或者说，事到如今，他们能做什么呢？

七年太久了，记忆的足迹被时间的海潮抹去；炽热的心灵亦熄于漫漫长夜之中。

-

3

“时间是用来流浪的，身躯是用来相爱的，生命是用来遗忘的，灵魂是用来歌唱的。”

Brett曾站在某个不知名的小镇的街头为行人演奏一首吉普赛舞曲，他从未如此深切地理解吉普赛人的哲学。

从威尼斯开始，Brett的琴陪伴着他去到了世界上很多地方。他走在陌生的街道上、穿行在陌生的行人之间，自言自语，想起Eddy，然后忘记Eddy。  
天气正好的时候，他常常停下脚步，在天桥上、在地铁里、在商务中心，把琴盒摆在地上，开始随心情地拉一些曲子。每当这个时候，他就不觉得孤独，巴赫、西贝柳斯、维尼亚夫斯基……他们与他交谈，而他把他们带到最匆忙的行人的耳际心间。

起初他只是想换换心情，可渐渐地，他不敢回去。  
Brett走后的第二个月，TwoSetViolin的YouTube账号停止更新，ins、Twitter、FB等官方账号发布休更的通知，但并未提到何时恢复更新。

很长一段时间Brett都收到数不清的催更评论，Eddy想必也是如此，后来，没有人再谈起TwoSet相关的事情了。  
Eddy偶尔会发短信问Brett，TwoSet之后要怎么办，Brett只说就这样吧。于是Eddy也不再问了。

那么，就这样吧。

时钟一刻不停地走着，有一天，Eddy终于能在夜晚安眠，而Brett也不再想起他隐秘地爱了多年的那个人人。

-

4

他们并肩走在海滩上，这让Brett想起他早先看见的海鸥。身侧是一波一波冲上岸的潮水，细沙不断被洗湿又干透，恰如他们交织又分离的生命的轨迹。

十一月的杜吉奥托克不那么冷，但潮湿的空气让穿在身上的衣服都失去了御寒的作用。  
Eddy忽然说：“能不能让我跟你一起？就三天。”  
Brett想不到理由来拒绝他，于是点了点头说：“当然可以。”  
Eddy舒了口气。

三天就好，三天后，流浪的旅人继续启程，而他将回到高塔里，永远地留一盏灯。

-

5

Brett想，他其实很需要一个人陪着他。

小镇其实不大，但巴士的速度并不快，引擎声暗哑单调地响着，加上晃晃悠悠的道路，直到Brett被Eddy叫醒，他才发觉自己刚才睡着了。  
“Brett，下车了。”  
Eddy的声音温和而又低沉，被叫醒的人显然还有点迷糊。一瞬间，Brett觉得他们仿佛又回到了很多年前——把笑声和古典乐带到世界各地那些日子，他们始终彼此相伴。

天气不怎么晴朗，阳光也渐渐被云层遮掩得七零八落。今天是工作日，街道上的人并不多。  
Eddy和Brett慢慢地走，小镇上极富异域风情的传统建筑也慢慢地展现在他们眼前。

拍照发ins、喝奇怪味道的柠檬汁、和街头行为艺术的人合影，少了初见时的尴尬，他们的交谈自然了起来，甚至常常开怀大笑。  
黄昏将近，Brett和Eddy在一个露天的咖啡座旁边停下来。他们极默契地拿出琴，成了地中海风情的小镇上异国的街头乐手。

客人的注意力都被吸引过来。

“拉什么？”Eddy问。

Brett很快地调了音。他已经很久没拉过双人曲目了。  
“Navarra。”  
也就这首还勉强记得。

他们对视了一眼，和谐地拉出第一个音。

星光洒满了夜空，街边橘色的暖光在建筑间流淌。  
Brett本来有点担心自己是否记得乐曲后面的部分，但他发现只要看着Eddy，指法和弓法就自然而然地浮现出来。  
Eddy也在看着Brett，暗淡的灯光模糊了他的容貌，时而年轻，时而疲惫，随着乐声婉转，背景也不断变幻。Eddy不禁眯起双眼，他似乎看见舞台、观众和白色的聚光灯。  
舞台上的Brett和Eddy最终总会和好，那么现实中的他们呢？  
七年时间，逃也逃了，躲也躲了，他们并非懦弱，而是现实如此，他们只是做了没有对错的选择。

结束了。  
他们优雅地扬起弓，客人们都为方才的演奏折服，掌声不多却都发自内心。

Brett拿琴盒里的钱去换了两杯酒，和Eddy在临街的座位坐下。

“敬音乐。”  
杯沿碰在一起。  
“敬音乐。”

Eddy看着Brett，释然地笑了。这就够了，不是吗？  
琴弦震颤的时候，他们的灵魂亲吻过，爱过，交合过。  
这就够了。

-

6

广场上有很多鸽子，Eddy正用一些干玉米粒喂它们。这场景让Brett想起很久以前他们一起录过哪一首流行乐的cover。  
那时他们还在布里斯班。

“我听得出来，年轻人。”

Brett放下琴，循着声音转过头看向说话的人，那是一位上了年纪的老人，坐在长椅上，正把一些饼干屑抛给四处盘旋的鸽子们。  
老人穿着整洁的西装，像个坚守传统的老绅士。但他正用一种略带狡黠的语气对Brett说话。  
“我听得出来，那太煎熬了，不是吗？”  
Brett像是被勘破了什么秘密似的不自然地抓了抓头发，他回头看了看远处半蹲着检查录音器材的他的小提琴同伴，眼神不知何时变得格外温柔。  
然后，他把食指竖在唇边，微笑着对老人做了个噤声的手势，请求这位陌生的朋友替他保守秘密。  
天空是水洗过的湛蓝，午后的阳光些微的暖意让一整个寒冬都黯然失色。浸满了惆怅的爱恋沉重得连最坚韧的心灵也无法承载，终于突破了竭力的忍耐，羞涩地暴露在苍白的指尖和冰冷的琴弦互相亲吻的地方。

“Brett？”

“嗯……怎么了？”被叫的人回过神来。

“看着我。”  
Eddy突然抓住Brett的肩膀，视线微微下垂，正好和比他稍矮的小提琴手对视。

七年了，Eddy永远是Eddy。可Brett呢？  
被抓住的人不知所措地看着Eddy，然后他明白了他在想什么。  
Brett还会是Brett吗？  
他满眼痛楚地回望着Eddy，他终于不必向七年前那样偷偷地看着令他沉醉的人，而是终于能正大光明的以充满炽热爱意的眼神直视对方。可那些爱意早已被时间一刀一刀地连着骨血切割下来，散落在大洲大洋的各处，叫人没有力气去捡拾，也锈蚀得无法拼凑。

他还爱着他吗？  
Brett不知道，他说不出是，也说不出不是。

-

7

第三天的傍晚，他们偶然发现了一座破旧的教堂。  
壁龛旁边的蜡烛有气无力地燃烧着，年老的神父抱着圣经在打瞌睡，恐怕连主持婚礼的程序都记不太清了。  
Eddy和Brett站在昏暗的光线里，他们牵着手，像一对恋人。  
Brett闭上眼睛，陈旧的檀木味道深深浅浅地试探着鼻腔，他想象这里曾举办过多少场辉煌的婚礼，有多少对新人得到了永恒的幸福。  
他现在大概也是幸福的。他这么想着，握了握Eddy的手，温暖而柔软。  
这时，他听到Eddy虔诚地低声说：“愿上帝保佑你，Brett。”

-

8

Eddy的机票是明天早上十点的。  
他和Brett回到酒店，因为房间在不同的楼层，所以在电梯里就道了别。  
然而Eddy刚进房间，脱下外套，就听见手机在口袋里响起来。一看来电显示是Brett，Eddy呼吸一滞，接通了电话。  
“Brett？”

那边过了很久才出声。

“Eddy，我想回去了。”

Brett的声音很轻，Eddy的思维停转了很久，才明白这意味着什么。  
轮到他这边长长的沉默了，Brett并没有等很久，见Eddy不说话，他便说“晚安”然后挂断了。  
手机屏幕恢复成home页，拿着手机的人却一动不动，良久，他想说“Brett”，却发现自己哽咽得说不出话了。  
Eddy的心惊惶地跳动着，他夺门而出，坐电梯到Brett的楼层，又找到Brett的房间号。就在他抬起手将要敲门的时候，却又找不到这样做的意义何在。  
于是他只好僵硬地把手放下，静静地站在Brett的房间外面。  
酒店的走廊很长很长，柔软的地毯一直延伸到很远的地方去，走廊里的灯光温暖而明亮，可Eddy却什么也看不清了。  
他一摸脸颊，满手是破碎的水痕。  
他把脸埋在手掌里，双肩颤抖着哭了起来。疼痛攫住了他的心脏，痛的他只想缩成一团，Eddy明白，他空缺的那部分灵魂，这一生都无法填补了。

七年的光阴像一柄剑，同时将他们两人的胸膛捅个对穿。Brett用疼痛去换真的自由，而Eddy则把剑刃上流着的Brett的温热的血液深刻地按进自己的心里去。

Brett说他想回去了。

Eddy终于流干了眼泪，他迈着失魂落魄的脚步回到自己的房间。

这说明Brett真正放下了，也宣告他们之间的一切都结束了。  
是该结束了。  
Eddy想，该回到自己的生活中去，把这幽魂般的感情忘却了。  
说到底，他们从来没失去什么，自然也无法得到什么。

那天晚上，Eddy梦见了大海。

-

9

“当幻景还使你迷于那宅舍、亭园和荒野，  
哎，你的记忆、悔恨和深思怎能摆脱  
那妩媚一笑的光彩，和两人会谈的音乐？”

-  
End


	2. Thy Dewy Looks Sink in My Breast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发生在本篇之前的故事

-

凌晨三点四十二分。

Eddy被iPhone的经典来电铃声吵醒，活泼的电子声在寂静的黑夜中格外刺耳，而他困得几乎睁不开眼。

这个时候，会是谁呢？Eddy想，他伸手摸了摸，摸到床头柜上闪烁着光芒的手机屏幕，划动接通了电话，然后拿过来贴在自己耳边。

窗外的景象仿佛冰原上漆黑的永夜，星辰都去哪里了、火种又在何处呢？就连无私的日光也不愿多做停留。  
现在是南半球的冬季还是夏季呢？Eddy还未清醒的意识在某一刻更加恍惚。

“你好？”  
他来不及清喉咙了，只好用半梦半醒的声音接起电话，浓重的疲惫和困意在话筒中跨越千里，到达了大洋的彼岸。

Eddy等了很久，电话那头却没有人回答。

他渐渐地开始醒过来了。保险起见，他又问了一句，但依旧收到一片长久的沉默作为应答。  
听筒里传来细微、凌乱的呼吸声，仿佛对面的人正在极力忍耐着什么。

Eddy也陷入了冗长的沉默，他没有直接挂断，而是屏息凝神，仔细听着电话那头的动静。他似乎忘了，只要拿开手机，看一眼屏幕，他就能知道是谁在深夜打给他这样一通恶作剧似的电话。但他没有这么做。

他只是吞咽了一下，犹豫地吐出那个曾令他刻骨铭心得熟悉、却又在七年之后无比陌生的名字：  
“Brett？是你吗？”

滚烫的发音组合落在舌尖上，带着一股生涩和僵硬，Eddy短暂地闭了闭眼睛，又缓慢地睁开。只是念一念这个名字，他的胸口就感到一阵钝痛。  
七年了，人们说伤口总会愈合，疼痛也终将消弭。他的伤口虽然已非肉眼可见，但那些阵痛却像亡魂和幽灵，飘荡在思念和记忆的残骸上空，始终不肯离去。  
Eddy以为Brett永远不会再联系他了。

电话那头细微的呼吸声变得均匀而平静。  
时间仿佛被什么拉长了，厨房水槽的水龙头在滴水，客厅里挂在墙上钟表指针在苦行，所有的人、狗和城市都沉沦在梦境里无法自拔，乏味而漫长的黑夜的本质在此刻剖开内核，完整地暴露在Eddy面前。  
Eddy眨了眨眼，试图让自己不被席卷而来的困意俘获。他坐起身来，打开了床头灯。暖橘色的灯光像涓涓细流一样铺满了卧室的地板，这让Eddy想起七年前他们是如何亲密地依偎在一起，比他稍矮的小提琴手的脊背抵在他的胳膊上，他们调整剪辑视频直到凌晨，直到他们中的某一个人再也抵挡不住困意，靠着另一个人的肩膀安然睡去。

如今他们天各一方，相隔千里，一个行走在陌生的城市间，一个停留在他们最初的梦里。  
纵然灵魂已经疲惫不堪，可饱经沧桑的身躯又该到哪里去寻找倚靠呢？

他们甚至已经不再年轻了。

听筒里的呼吸声变得几不可闻，Eddy需要集中精神细细聆听，才能确保电话那头是有人的。可他真的没多少精力了，他们什么时候才能不必这么拼命地挣扎在那些数不清的情愫中呢？  
Eddy感觉累极了，他只好低声唤着Brett的名字。  
断断续续、一遍又一遍地。

直到第一缕晨曦将长夜终结、未眠的人假装苏醒。  
Eddy听到对面传来一声很轻的叹息，像羽毛落在深潭里，连最细微的水纹都难以激起，却也沉重得仿佛巨石千斤，深深地压进了他的心里。  
他们都明白，能让彼此解脱的也只有彼此。

一阵酸楚涌上鼻腔，Eddy什么也听不到了，因为电话那头已经挂断了。  
Eddy没什么太大的反应，他只是把手机拿下来，拨通了一个号码，接起的人用和他一样充满困意的声音问道：“你好？”

“Ray，不好意思，你能告诉我Brett现在在哪儿吗？我想订机票。”


End file.
